Episode 41 (9 July 1985)
Synopsis Saeed is unimpressed when he is woken up by Annie. He asks Naima how it is fair that he must sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor; Naima tells Saeed that he needs to woo her, but Saeed asks her how he is supposed to when Mary is still staying at theirs. Sue returns to work and sends Lofty on his way. Dr. Legg asks Debbie to look out for Sue and drop in and check on her when she can. Debbie visits Sue and ensures it is okay to attend Hassan's funeral. She asks Sue what time Hassan's funeral will be, and Sue tells Debbie to talk to Ali about all the funeral arrangements. Arthur decides that Michelle should move into Lou's bedroom permanently. Michelle is grateful, but Arthur tells her not to tell Lou. Pete is annoyed when he is pulled over in his car and asked to present proof of ownership; he complains to Lou who makes him breakfast. When Ethel later visits Lou, Lou tells her that she feels unappreciated by Pete, and that she has no plans to move out of the flat. Kathy, however, has other ideas as she tells Pete to get Lou out of their flat. Ali tries to encourage Sue to visit the chapel of rest to see Hassan before the funeral the next day, but Sue ignores Ali and continues to work. Ali goes to the pub and complains about Sue's decision to Angie and Den, telling them that Sue won't be allowed at the funeral because Muslims do not allow women at funerals. Arthur is unimpressed by Michelle's closeness to Lofty, and tells her to stay away from him, causing conflict between them. Michelle tells Arthur she dislikes his attitude towards the men she goes for. Lofty later goes round to the Fowler's for Michelle to reverse the highlights in his hair, but Michelle ends up turning his hair green. At the same time, Michelle gets an idea to buy a motorbike - something Arthur is thoroughly against. Ali asks Mary to stay at Saeed and Naima's one more night as he feels it will help Sue with her grief. Saeed continues to complain about sleeping on the floor, so Naima tells him she will sleep on the floor instead. Angie feels disrespected by the punters encouraging her to have an alcoholic drink. She confides in Kathy about her teetotal attitude, also admitting life is dull without the alcohol in it. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt (Uncredited) *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Bridge Street *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Well, pretty soon, if you don't do somethin', she's gonna have another pain. From my fingers. Round her throat.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes Category:1980s